


Hero of Red and Green

by flamesofunknown



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Adventure, F/M, M/M, Time Shenanigans, nsfw at times, occasional smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesofunknown/pseuds/flamesofunknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new threat rises and a young man must face it, sword in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     His eyes opened to the dimmed dawn of a new day, a new day to learn and explore.  
There had been the feeling of something that he had experienced before, the awkwardness of growing up and learning to fight as he grew older.  
Link had been trained in swordplay since he was seven, raised on the stories of the Hero of Light and Twilight and of the Hero of Time. He admired them, and something he was pleased to discover was that the two were also named Link.

   Link pulled fresh clothing on and quickly slung his sword's belt on over his shoulder, adjusting it slightly. He smiled to himself as he braided his hair back, something he felt he needed to do. The Hero of Time had a short ponytail, so why couldn't he have a braid?  
Hyrule was peaceful, even though Ganondorf had returned a hundred years ago, but it was unlikely for him to appear again. Link glanced down at the birthmark on his left hand, the three odd triangles that the bottom right one seemed more pale than the other two, or it was just his head messing with him as usual.  
He'd been dreaming about dark clouds and blood and a red stone and blue lightning and fire the last few nights and he couldn't help but think about it. That his dreams were something in the past or the future.

  His father was waiting for the sixteen year old to spar with him. A sword representing the village was to be carried by him to the Hyrule Royal family, a tradition that happened every 25 years, the sword made by the eldest swords maker in Ordon Village and carried by a fine young man. It was Link's turn this time to bear the sword and as the hundredth anniversary of the Hero of Twilight's start of his journey, his grandson had crafted the sword. The man was a little strange, as his skin was never tanned even though half his day was spent outside in the sun and three blue marks were on his right shoulder, his son had some on his wrist, and Link had to wonder.  
His feet shuffled in the dust as he padded over to his father and unsheathed his sword.

     The clang of steel and the creation of slight sparks were something Link took pride in as he and his father sparred for a few hours, honing thier minds and reflexes before smiling and stepping apart. Link sheathed his sword and went to go listen to the Elder's stories of his friend's father and the myths surrounding the strange race that the Hero's children had been half of, and how the blood was diluted slowly, but still present. There were three lines of his family, a son to Kakariko, a daughter to Castle Town and a son to Ordon. They had been triplets.

  Link smiled as he listened to the mythos that the elder recited to generation after generation. He had seen 80 years, a long time alive in Hyrule.  
He heard his name and looked up.  
"Your mother was from Shiek's line. She possessed something special."

   Link blinked in surprise. He had not known about her lineage. He was related to the Heroes?  
The elder held up something on a cord. "This is a fragment of the Mirror of Twilight. You remember my stories about the Twili?" He beckoned Link forward and dropped the shard into his hand. "Three fragments remain to this mirror. It was all the Princess Midna could bear to leave, and pregnant with three children, she gave each one a shard to transport them to Hyrule, and cast a spell on the Fragments of Twilight so a small mirror may form in the hands of the next hero."  
Link pulled the necklace on over his head, the Fragment warm against his skin. Power surged through him.  
"I am the next bearer of this piece?" He asked as the Elder nodded.  
"Take the blade to the Royal family. Return to your grandfather's village and ask to speak with the shaman." Link nodded.  
"When should I leave?"  
"Today."  
Link nodded.

His father gave him a bottle of milk and a few days' rations. His father's bow and quiver were there and two red potions. He thanked him and climbed on Epona. He checked the saddle bag for the sword before heading out to Hyrule Field.

The hours went by quickly, Link dealing with Bulblin forces by quickly dispatching them with an arrow to their body. He spurred his mare into a gallop and sped across the grassland towards the castle in the distance,making excellent time. He rode through the dirt road and got Epona to slow to a trot.  
Horse and rider arrived at a bridge's entrance and Link dismounted and pulled his things free, carrying the sword in his arms.

       The townsfolk bustled on around the town center and Link paid them no attention as he marched on by towards the castle, burdened with glorious purpose. Some looked his way briefly and some stopped.  
The large gates to the castle were opened for him and Link was escorted through all of the high arching halls.  
A large oaken door stood proudly between him and some other room after what seemed like an eternity of a maze of the castle. How could the castle folk run through here on a daily basis without gaining a scratch.  
A guard stepped forward and pushed the gate open and Link heard a screeching in his mind that shocked him past his living memories and it scared him stiff.  
A guard gave him a queer glance before rolling his eyes in disgust, Link taking a slight offense to the muttered "Country bumpkin.", before prodding him in the back with his hand and snapping Link out of a flashback of an intricately carved gate with a keeper dressed all in white, malice in the air. He sighed and took a deep breath before stepping into the grand throne room, the doors being closed behind him, that feeling of that strange gate and something watching him still in his system and he shook himself mentally before walking forward and dropping to one knee in front of the throne, his head down in respect.  
"Very well done, hero." Came a young woman's pleased tone and he felt the weight of the sword disappear. He looked up to see a beautiful princess letting the covering of the sword drop to the castle, the blade parallel to her body. Her gloved hands smoothed along the flat of the blade.  
"His work alright. It's Link's work." She looked to the side, at Hyrule's king. He stood up and walked to his daughter.  
"It's the Hero of Twilight's special craft passed down through his bloodline through Ciel's heritage." He approved. "My dear friend's father."  
Link stared at the king. "Were you close friends?"  
"Tight knit." He laughed as he looked at the Princess. "Zelda, if it is what you wish, you may have that sword."  
She dipped her head. "Thank you father." She smiled. Her eyes shifted to the young man still kneeling. "You may stand."  
Link dipped his head and stood up. She lifted the blade. "Spar with me so I may test this blade." Zelda smiled. Link nodded and unsheathed his.  
"Yes, your highness." He bowed and lifted the sword.  
The princess swung with such a ferocity that Link almost dropped his blade in surprise, catching the blade on the hand guard at the end of the blade. She grinned and the two engaged in the dance of swordsmanship.  
The spar was short lived and the two sheathed their weapons. Neither of them had broken a sweat and Zelda still looked royal. Link smiled.  
"You are a fine fighter." He approved and she dipped her head in acceptance.  
"So are you."  
Link gave her an embarrassed smile before the earth shook.  
"What in Nayru's name was that?" Zelda gasped. She ran to the doors and the guards tugged the doors open. Link dashed after her quickly, his eyes wide in fear.  
Far off in the direction of Faron woods gleamed a bright light, a beacon.  
"That's from the Sacred Grove!" The King's voice was harsh in fear. "The Master Sword senses something. Is her conscious waking?"  
"Whose?" The two younger Hylians asked.  
"The Master Sword is housing an entity named Fi. She helped the first hero guard the goddess Hylia, in the form of a mortal, and when his quest was finished, she was sealed into the sword in a deep slumber. I am not sure if she is waking or not or if it's the deeper magic of the blessed blade."  
Link's unwavering gaze was fixed on the light, eyes narrowed in determination.  
A rumble ran through Castle Town and Hyrule Castle again, and a large black mass appeared in the sky in the field. A small figure dropped from it and Link's eyes went wide. What was that thing?  
"I'm going to go check things out." He looked at the royals. "I'll try to be back soon."  
Retracing his steps was not too hard for the teen as he dashed from the castle and ran through the now panicked crowd and whistled for Epona once he was out of the town and across the bridge. She clopped over and Link hopped on, quickly kicking her into a fast pace and racing over to where the figure fell.  
He slowed Epona down and hopped off, sword drawn, his eyes searching the area.  
"I was wondering when the little shrimp would show." A ragged and snotty voice slithered down from a tree and Link looked up to see a strangely dressed...... Androgynous person lounging on the branch. They hopped down and smirked.  
"Who are you? Who are you looking for?" He growled.  
"My name is.... Envy." He placed a fingerless gloved hand on his hip. "And I have been looking for a certain alchemist by the name of Edward Elric and you are the spitting image!"  
"I am not an alchemist and I am definitely not 'Edward Elric'. My name is Link!" Link growled. "Swordsman, not alchemist. What even is an alchemist?!"  
The thing just shrugged. "Guess I'll beat information out of you."  
He advanced and Link stepped away slowly, keeping a distance that he was comfortable with. He could see the beam of light in the background and the thing facing him shifted his arm and his hand and arm changed shape into some sort of sharp blade. Link gasped and jumped away as Envy lunged.  
The strange creature danced with Link, the swordsman jumping out of the way, back flipping away on occasion to escape a swipe. He planted a foot in the ground and parried the blow as he kicked his leg and slashed the sword.  
A gash was opened on his upper right arm and his other hand flew up to cup the wound, pulling his hand away and seeing blood.  
"Shit." He muttered. He slashed at Link and the kid parried again, using his legs to help fight and Envy looked pissed.  
After a few more moments of fighting, Envy backed away and ran off. "I'll just investigate on my own, further around this place."  
Link watched the thing run off before sheathing his sword and jumping back on Epona and going back to the entrance of Castle Town.

"What was that thing?" Zelda asked him.  
"His name was Envy, or her, I'm not all that sure of it. He could change his arm into a hard blade. If he can do that, he can probably change his entire body into something else." Link sighed as he took a sip of tea. "I know one thing: he's neither human nor Hylian."  
Zelda nodded in understanding. "Okay."  
Link huffed as he turned to glance out a window, and it was not near the shining light of the sword. He sighed.  
"I wonder why the beam of light showed up." He broke the short silence on the two playing tea party.  
"Maybe it's like what my father said: the Sword may sense a great evil." The Princess mused with the teacup at her lips.  
"The thing that fell from the sky- Envy- was a monster and there were red sparks around his side when he ran away, the blood that dripped from his side onto the grass evaporating immediately. I think that the Sword sensed that. He was looking for someone named Edward Elric. I don't know any Edwards; that's a weird name around here; and I certainly don't know anyone other than your family with a last name, not even the Hero of Twilight had a family name. It was just Link."  
She gave a light shrug, her eyes staring at his. "You should go to the Sacred Grove and get the Master Sword." She suggested. "Take this."  
Her fingers pulled out a larger wallet and set it down on the table. It was filled with two silver rupees. "It's a small fortune for someone from your area, but it will help you. A few of my soldiers can help you get better equipped with a new quiver and a shield." She bowed her head. "There will probably be some prerequisite for the sword, but I am not sure."  
Link nodded and set his empty cup and saucer down before getting to his feet.  
"Thank you very much." He smiled as he dumped the amount of money that he had already into the new wallet. She smiled.

Link jumped onto Epona's back and made his way to the Faron province, the day fading fast, thankful for thinking to stock up on camping supplies and he quickly set up his tent under some trees, well sheltered from foreign threat before bunking down for the night. He promptly fell asleep and he dreamt of someone dressed in black and red. Someone in armor chased after them, shouting "Brother!" at the figure. He turned and all Link could catch was startling gold eyes and blonde braided hair before he snapped awake, the tent being what he opened his eyes on.  
He sat up and braided his hair again, his fingers pausing mid-twist as he contemplated on his dream, the teen having blonde, braided hair.  
Was this a clue for something?  
He shook his head and finished braiding and got up. He broke camp and jumped back on Epona as he continued on, rolling his shoulders as horse and rider traveled on.  
Hours passed and Link stood at a boardwalk that wrapped around the hill's edge. A sign was posted there.  
DANGEROUS. DO NOT ATTEMPT WITHOUT GOOD REASON was what the sign dictated and Link hopped off his horse and fed her a carrot before starting off down the board walk. He ignored what the sign had said; as he had a good reason.  
Link trudged across the spans of the voids across bridges and something deeper in him feared something would suddenly swing out to smack him off the bridges, yet it was cleared anything danger had been taken out years ago.  
His fear slowly subsided and he came to the entrance. He looked at it for a few moments before gathering his shit together and trudged over to the gaping mouth before his legs giving out beneath him and blacking out.

"Edward, behave. Be on your best behaviour." A lovely male voice grumbled from somewhere.  
"Brother!"  
"Fullmetal, are you sure you can see? I can hardly see you over my desk." Came that same voice from before the sibling outcry, a smirk in his tone.  
"Brother!" The voice was a little more desperate.  
"Ed... I love you." Came a young woman's voice and then an "I don't." From a young man's voice.  
"Ed... I love you." Came a soft whisper. "Please come back safely. I don't want to loose you. I've almost lost you several times." The first male voice sounded lost.  
"BROTHER!" The voice was strained and desperate.  
Link's eyes snapped open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guessed Links identity it's in the next chap!


	2. Chapter 2

The dream he had was unsettling and Link shivered, tears gathered at the edges of his eyes. Why was he crying? Who did those voices belong to? Definitely a man, and a young woman, about sixteen. A teen about... Fourteen? And a teen about sixteen.  
They had just been voices, no faces, yet Link felt he had known them forever. He shook his head, trying to clear the voices from his mind.  
The man's I Love You confession stuck with him and that was starting to make him tear up. Like some lost child crying for his mother.  
A soft blue glowing lit up on his bare left arm, dancing down in a beautiful pattern. He blinked. The markings were almost Twili - they were Twili, holy shit!- and they decorated his arm like it was sacred. They looked almost royal to him, given he did have royal blood in him from the Twilight Princess.  
He got to his feet and started walking into the area. 

Link was lost within ten minutes of the area. Lost Woods indeed. No map to assist or anything; which was crap.  
He flicked his braid before taking a few steps in a new direction, falling to blackness again.  
There were moans and the feeling of hands shifting over his body, someone's hips meeting his up in a sensual grind. He heard murmurs and ft kisses against his neck.  
Link opened his eyes, his brow furrowing in surprise and confusion. A hand felt like it was settled over his cheek and he sat up quickly, his eyes falling on a small boy with bronze hair and bronze eyes, but he wasn't quite solid.  
"Come on, Ed! Follow me!" He frowned and followed, feeling like he was supposed to. He felt a shiver run through his body.  
Link followed the strange child before he blacked out again in another room.  
He saw, he did not feel or hear, a group of three children, yet one was blurred and his vision alternated from his own point of view to a strange one where the other two ran with him and smiled and appeared to laugh. This went on for several minutes before he woke up again.  
This time he had a second guide. This time, a thin black haired and black eyed boy grinned.  
"Dad! Come play!" He laughed and ran off. Link followed the two, frowning in worry and anxiousness.  
Rooms passed and Link felt woozy as he fell back into darkness.  
"Edward, listen to me. You have to stay with me! No!" A dark haired man was bent over a battered body with long blonde hair in a braid, a metal limb that looked like armor limp beside him, gold eyes staring at the sky. The pants appeared to be damp and their skin was pale and waxy. "No! No!" The black haired man shook. "You have a son waiting for you at home! We were going to grow old, Ed, together! Why? Ed, you gotta wake up! Don't leave me and Jake!"  
He snapped awake and was determined not to black out. This wasn't the best time, no way...  
This time, a man stood beside him and smiled gently, joining the other two. He walked closer to Link, as the children ran ahead.  
Link did not have another blackout, the scenes he had seen replaying on a loop in his mind, that blonde's body always pausing for a few moments in his mind.  
A large room opened up and Link stared around it. The place was worn down over decades of time and he blinked as the pillar of light blinked out. His feet carried him closer and closer to his quarry, tucking away his other sword.  
The ghosts that guided him had disappeared somewhere. It didn't matter as Link slowly approached the holy sword.  
Reaching out, he touched his bare hand to the leather bound grip, this blade and its pedestal the only things that were untouched by the stain of time. He pulled the sword out. 

When the tip left the stone, he blacked out. 

As the pain subsides, rust gushes up from his mouth. His vision is fading fast, blood pooling and crystallizing beneath him in his final transmutation. Enough to help his brother. It was a last resort if he was going to die. To drain every drop of blood from his body and transmute it into a potent Philosopher's Stone. Ed spits the blood out and falls slack as the transmutation ends and he falls into blackness. His name is the last thing he hears.

Light penetrated the slim line of his field of view. Ed blinked his eyes open and was greeted by a woman dressed in green.  
"Young hero, you gave your brother life at the cost of your own. A Hero's soul has been shattered and his body is in need of a new soul, his quest unfinished. Will you take it up?"  
Ed nodded. "Who are you and what will happen to me?"  
"My name is Farore and you will loose your memories of what has transpired here. You will gain them back. But you will start from square one of his quest. You will answer to his body's name and you may answer to his name or your own after you retrieve your memories." She floated over to him and touched his cheek. "Once your quest is finished, you may return to your true home. But his body will be forever yours."  
"So be it." Edward nodded and blackness faded over his vision again. 

Link shot up, this memory, or dream, no memory, making sense. His earliest memory was waking up from a deep slumber.  
Link or Edward Elric? Who was he?  
Link, until he knew more he would be Link. But he wouldn't dare cut off his braid, as it was something that now reminded him of someone else. Someone dear to him.  
That man, wonder what his name was, Link couldn't remember. All he knew was he was begging Ed to come back to life.  
The body was drained dry of blood. There was no hope.  
Link's hands lifted to his hair to run through the fibers of brown-gold, to find interference on his head. A hat was perched there and he quickly looked over his clothes. They were green! Hero's wear, and Link felt it both right and wrong. He would prefer it red, was that one of Ed's thoughts?  
What was his own memory and what was Ed's, or was this all his? His being Ed's.  
Link was very, very confused. The last thing he wanted to do right now was think about a past life. A thought nagged at the back of his head and Link curled up. Empty holes were left untouched in his memory, that one blackout with only the sound and touch filled in with sight and Link sighed.  
How long had it been since Ed had died in his world?

Twelve months. A whole year without Ed. It had been a year since he had said a pained farewell to his husband's grave, his brother returned to the flesh. It was Ed's wish.  
Jake smiled up at his remaining father before frowning.  
"You're thinking of Dad, aren't you, Father?" The thirteen year old paused in his reading of an alchemy text.  
Roy blinked, a vision of a blonde in green, with pointed ears and blue eyes, but a braid... Slipped into his mind. He sighed. Where did that come from?  
"Yes I am." Roy nodded and told his son softly.  
"I miss him." Jake murmured. 

Link sighed, his eyes sweeping over the landscape. He sighed and got to his feet, adjusting his sword and shield before leaving the area. 

He returned to Hyrule Castle and reported to Zelda about what had happened and how he was now very confused on his identity.  
"Get the other two shards of the mirror, venture into the twilight and speak to Midna. She is still alive."  
Link was taken by surprise at that and he looked at the Princess. "Where is the descendant of Impa?"  
"His name is Sudem, and he runs a bar in a shadier spot in the market."  
Link nodded and got up. "Thank you." He turned and left. 

Was he Ed, or was he Link? And what was Midna like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's having identity issues


	3. Chapter 3

Link made quick work of making his way through Castle Town towards Sudem's bar. Apparently the bar had once been a hole in the wall owned by a very respectable and badass woman named Telma. She and The Group had helped the Hero of Twilight.   
It wasn't a hole in the wall now. It was a larger hole in the wall.  
Link twisted the doorknob and entered the room, seeing one or two guards drinking and the owner, cleaning out a pint mug. He crossed the room after closing the door and plopped on one of the stools.   
"A light ale." He whispered. "Not too much."  
The man looked up, bright blue eyes staring at him from under a mop of too red-orange hair to be a human hair colour. He wore his hair in a mid-back of head ponytail, and it was an attractive look.   
"You're Sudem, right?" Link whispered to him as he was passed the drink, taking a sip and making a face at the taste.   
"Yes." His voice was higher than most men his age. "Who're you?"  
"A traveling swordsman interested in finding who he is." Link gave him a half-smirk, a familiar feeling from Ed's scattered memories. He might take on his identity once he remembered more.   
"And how does one plan on doing that?" Sudem inquired as he leant on the bar.   
"Going to various areas of Hyrule to investigate. I'm researching something called the Mirror of Twilight." He whispered. Sudem froze. Link watched as the tavern's keeper shouted some profanities at the guards about how he was closing up for a little while. They left, shuffling drunken feet out the door.   
Once the door had swung shut, Sudem looked at Link.  
"How do you know about my grandmother's Mirror?" He growled.   
Link took off his left gauntlet and pulled back the white sleeve, revealing his glowing Twili marking. Sudem blinked in surprise. "You're related to the Hero? My Grandfather?"  
Link nodded. He pulled out the shard from his tunic. "I'm the keeper of the Kakariko Shard. My mom was in that line. My dad never knew about her status."  
Sudem blinked before taking off his jacket, revealing a crop top that revealed the spiraling patterns on his arms and dipping under the fabric.   
"My mother still lives. Twili are extremely long living, but only the daughters of the mixed bloods inherit the status of a long living being. Impa is the only surviving child of Link and the Twilight Princess. As you know." Sudem tugged out a cord from his pocket and set the shard on the counter. "I'm her only son. And she told me: If you ever meet the Hero, give him the shard."   
Link looked down. "My name is Link and I might be the next Hero." He took another swig of the ale and swallowed. "I have these memories and I think as I travel, I'll get more. They're all of this guy named Edward Elric. And he ended up dying for his brother and I'm not sure if he's me and I'm him, but its pissing me off not knowing." Link covered his face with his hands. Sudem patted his shoulder.   
"I can sense your soul. It's old and its seen a lot of battles, yet your body hasn't. It's someone else's soul and something happened. Take the shard."  
Link pulled it towards him and the two shards clinked together in the silence of the bar. The hero sighed as he tucked both into his tunic before glancing outside. "Any spare rooms?" He asked his cousin.   
"Plenty." Sudem smirked before leaving to open the door again. "Your drinks and services are on the house for tonight, Link." He grinned. 

Link pulled his clothing off, brushing out his hair with a small comb he carried before climbing into bed. He drifted off to sleep and hoped that he wouldn't have any dreams. 

Link's hair was tangled in fierce knots. It took him a good chunk of time as he slowly tamed his mess of saffron hair. He hasn't dreamt a thing last night, or heard anything. But he had still tossed in his sleep nonetheless.   
He glanced at the Hylian shield and the Master Sword. He couldn't help but think that it felt too warm when there was a threat around.   
He sighed before tying his hair back into its braid and dressed quickly, snapping the belts into place and looping the shield onto the sheath of the Master Sword. Down he went and his cousin was prodding something at the fire, cooking something.   
"Morning, kid." He grumbled. "Link or Ed?"  
"Pardon?" Link sat by him to see what he was prodding on the frying pan -bacon and eggs for breakfast- and he stared at him in confusion.   
"What would you prefer me to call you? Ed or Link?"  
"Take your pick." Link grumbled in the I hate mornings voice.   
"Ed it is." Link looked at him. Sudem looked back after flipping an egg the bird and flipping it over. "If I say Link, I feel like Im talking to or about my grandfather, so Ed it is." He grinned. 

Link set off back to Ordon to collect the third shard of the remaining Twilight Shards. It took him most of the day to travel back, quickly dispatching hostile lifeforms with a few well shot arrows. He explained about his situation to the Ordonian inheritor. His relative smiled as nodded before retrieving the shard.   
All he needed now was to head out to the desert and through the Arbiter's Grounds, which hasn't been touched in the hundred years since the mirror was shattered. He restocked at the local sundries and left. 

The canon in the lake had been purchased by the royal family and a young blonde stood in front. "Would you like to go to the desert?" Red eyes stared him down. A Shiekah.   
Link nodded and frowned. "The Princess told me a hero in green would like to travel to the desert." He stepped aside to allow Link to pass. He stepped in and the trapdoor swing shut, a fraction of memories returning to him as he was launched into the air, flying towards the hot desert. 

Boars roamed the desert and Link quickly climbed on and checked his map before setting off to his destination. He kicked the boar and plodded across the arid land. 

The outside looked like a castle. Link was wowed before tugging the door and making his way through the Grounds. 

The area was long abandoned and when he came to the Mirror Chamber, he could feel the sense of loss and pain. The Shards resonated and small sparks flew around in the air as the empty metal frame was filled with a black metal, three small pieces missing. He tugged the necklaces off and tossed them. The shards returned and white light glowed as a circle appeared on the black slab of stone.   
"Alchemy?" He whispered before trudging up to the square in front, a staircase appearing in front of him and Link climbed before shuddering as he dissolved into particles. 

His body reassembled on the other side and guards rushed to attack him and Link tore his arm guard off to reveal the blue glyphs. He pocketed the guard and left his sleeve rolled up. The Twili relaxed before stiffening again, turning.   
"Queen Midna, King Link! What are you doing here?!"


	4. Chapter 4

The crowd parted and a tall figure strode up, her face marked only by the first touches of age. She was... Almost like a goddess... The man at her side had blonde hair tipped with red at the ends and the bluest of eyes smiled. They were both dressed like Twili royals and the King had markings over his arms. He looked a few years younger than his Queen.   
"I thought you were dead."  
"Magic. Midna's magic changed me as I managed to come here." The King sighed. "I haven't aged much in years." Midna smiled at both Links.   
"You're a very handsome boy, it's adorable the way you wear your hair, poking in a braid from under your hat." She walked up and hugged him gently.   
"I'm reincarnated." Link stepped back, memories of a suit of walking armor and a teenager flooding his mind. The words Brother and Dad eechoed in his mind. "There's a threat in Hyrule and its because of who I am..." He covered his face as more memories flooded in; of sex with a hot, sexy man who made Link's mouth dry up; of adopting a nine year old kid; of traveling. "My name isn't Link, please call me that though, it's Edward Elric, or simply Ed." 

He had come to terms; with enough memories now, but still too few to completely detail his past; to call himself Ed, and address himself as Ed, not Link, but only Midna, Link and Sudem knew of it and were allowed to use the name, to keep that thing off his tail.   
"Edward?" Came Midna's sentence, shattering the silence in the room and the riot in his head.   
Link looked at him and Ed felt like he was under the heavy glare of a beast.   
"Honey, not here. Not right now." Ed tilted his head and Link turned away, those blue eyes fixating on his food before he tucked into it like a man who hadn't eaten in months. Ed laughed at him before Midna smacked the back of his right hand. "Manners."  
Link rolled his eyes and finished his food, finishing just before Ed did. His memories echoed with a familiarity to the food, but it was hard to tell from where. Those hadn't come back to him yet. 

A pained shriek came from the servants, and something came rushing in, and Ed's stomach sank immediately, his hand going for the blade. There was a short howl and when he looked over at the King, a wolf stood growling. Midna crumpled to the floor and Ed ran to her.   
"Three shards..." She muttered. "Not much time. Conscious fading. Husband'll help. He can still stand the light. He can explain more. Shards across Hyrule. My conscious. Find it." Her fire coloured eyes went dull. The wolf padded over and ducked down to put the body on his back and left the room.   
Ed followed the wolf and the wolf padded patiently through the area. He pawed at the door to a room and looked back at the other in the room. Ed opened the door and the beast gently deposited Midna on the bed and there was a flash of black energy and Link sat beside her.   
"I'll help him. I promise." His eyes were soft. "And I'll explain everything to him."  
Link called Ed and the blonde entered. He looked for somewhere to sit when Link waved his right hand a chair appeared. Ed sat down and looked at him.   
"First things first, I'm technically dead in Hyrule. Here I'm not. During my final battle with Zant, apparently the worlds he warped me into had started a change in my body. I didn't notice this until Shiek, Impa and Ciel were born that my body was different than before. I hadn't known that she was pregnant at all with three kids, and she kept it a secret when she shattered that mirror, and I never noticed the three shards missing from it, those shards in the sands around the mirror. I attempted to try and repair the mirror but cut my hands, I think some of the mirror's power leeched in that way." He looked at his hands before he got up. "The curse was also still there and I had mistakenly touched it." He started to pull his clothes off after he had retrieved a green tunic and other white cloth. He pulled white pants over his legs, and stood, showing Ed the red runes dancing up and around his arms.   
"What are those runes? They look different to mine, or Midna's."I  
"They're curse runes. The wolf came back and my secret was revealed, and the people of Ordon were first in disgust before I apologized for my actions and that I had never hurt the children. The wolf that had been in the bushes and the wolf running around Ordon was me. They patted my shoulder and gave me hugs, but there was always fear in my eyes, and when Ilia took in Ciel for me, I ran off and disappeared. I threw myself off of Hylia's bridge and woke up in the Twilight Realm, with Midna's worried face over mine. Runes covered my body and my clothes were soaked and wrecked. A tailor fixed them for me, kind soul, for my use if I ever needed them again." He pulled on the rest of his clothing. "Since then, I have been Twili, but the soul itself," he patted his chest before reaching for a sword that looked like the one Ed had carried to Zelda and strapped it on, "remained one of a Light Dweller. Born a Light Dweller, die a Light Dweller, power in me reincarnated me as a Twili, and forever a Light Dweller until I die here. Which won't be until I am killed in battle or die of old age in hundred of years." He adjusted a long green hat on his head and strapped gauntlets on. "Let's go."  
Link escorted the other hero quickly out before they were stopped by a woman dressed in black, bangs covering one eye, black-purple painted lips parted in a feline grin.   
"Hello, Fullmetal, it seems Envy was right about you here. You made a philosopher's stone and we want it. Where is it?"  
"The Stone is not in my possession." Ed stepped forward, his hand staring to go for the sword.   
"You don't look right, you have a braid, but your bangs are wrong and your eyes aren't that gorgeous gold you had before..."  
"Shut up, bitch!" He snapped. He froze as he remembered someone. Lust. Her name was Lust. "You are never going to get the Stone, because Al has it! And he returned to the flesh!"   
The woman looked like she was about to stab him and he quickly drew his sword and shield, before spears jabbed at him, and he blocked with the shield.   
"No automail, I see?" She smirked, and those spears were her fingernails, aww, gross!   
"What the hell is automail?" Ed snapped, he couldn't remember that... In his memories he'd been wearing gloves, but the distinct feeling of something heavy on his body was strange.   
Lust shrugged. She didn't notice as a wolf appeared behind her and changed back into a human form, a sword lifted above her head and Link slashed down to the left, the sound of bone splintering and blood gushed out. Lust screamed in pain before falling away, smashing against the floor. Ed relaxed, but something nagged the back of his mind and he stepped away as red sparks lit up around her shoulder and she soon pushed herself back to her feet.   
"That hurt, you monster." She looked at Link and went to slash him, only to find he wasn't there. She spun and saw him behind her, and she lunged. He dissolved into twilight and appeared behind her. Her voice was quickly raised before Link stopped, her back turned to Ed. He winked before Ed saw his body go somewhat less dense and more see through. She stabbed him with her fingernails and Ed lunged, planting the Master Sword into her chest, up to the hilt, and it poked out the front. Something within her oozed out and she fell slack. There was no red sparks as he body turned to dust. Link patted his chest, no bleeding.   
"What was that last one?" Ed asked as the woman was soaked away in the wind.   
"I can change my body. Magic. But that one really drains and I have just enough to get us out of here." He licked a cut on his finger. "Let's go. I'm sure everything you need is in Hyrule and I can get supplies there too. Rupees are easy to come by."   
Ed nodded and checked over the sword. He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath.   
"On ward." He softly breathed.


	5. Chapter 5

They were free from escorts as they left the castle, it was almost like the servants and guards didn't recognize their King in his clothing. No one stopped them as they stood in the landing and Ed watched Link cast the spell and Ed's shards lit up, crafting the entrance. They jumped through and Ed looked beside him at his companion once they landed and Link looked so pleased to be back in Hyrule and he looked around. Ed's face pinched in a frown as he watched Link.   
"There is is, warp point!" He sung before he touched Ed's shoulder.   
Ed felt a rush of power before his vision warped and he felt uneven ground beneath his feet, and under his backside. He sat up and Link shot up, a wide grin on his lips.  
"That was awesome!" He laughed, adrenaline still in his veins to what Ed could see. "I have never been able to try that myself!"  
Edward's head spun before he collapsed backwards in a pile of blond, green, and dirty white. "Urrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhh...." He groaned.   
"It's become a lot bigger in a hundred years..." Came Link's soft whisper.  
Ed pushed himself back up to a sitting position. "Do you have any ideas where to go next?" He asked his companion, who started to pull things out of a small pouch, muttering something in older Hylian. Five bottles sat empty beside him, a boomerang hovered nearby him, a quiver lay there, only a few arrows inside, something that looked like a gear, a large iron ball and chain, two clawshots, a bow and a few other personal effects.   
"I need to restock." He nudged the bottles and the quiver with his feet. "I don't have any rupees, lost them when I died here." He packed his things away, somehow managing. Twili.   
"Oh, I can enchant your adventure pouch to fit large items without slowing you down, I kind of had magic pouches from the start." He rubbed a hand through his hair. Ed took a brief pause before undoing his by and tossing it over.   
Link spoke a spell and his bag took on a light blue glow before he tossed it back and Ed put it back on.   
"There." He smiled before getting to his feet.   
"I have money, whatever supplies we need I'll buy, but you better get money, because you're paying for the next stock-up." Ed glared at the Hero of Twilight. Ed started off towards a patch of horse grass and plucking some. He blew it and Epona soon was riding to him. He unloaded the empty bottles and his quiver and bow. He patted her neck as he loaded his pouch with the things that may need restocking and would just be good to have on hand.   
"I'll see you in a little while." He told his mare before feeding her a carrot and rubbed her forehead. He turned and started across the drawbridge, Link behind him. 

Link sat under a cafe table umbrella as Ed brought over ice cream comes and handed Link one as he sat down.   
"Any idea where we should head for first?" Ed asked after he licked the white frozen cream.   
"I think we should check out the Ordon areas first, and work our way north, though the Water Temple will be tough for one of us to get to. I only have the one suit of Zora armor." He sighed. "I can probably cast a spell on myself so I can breathe."  
Ed nodded. "Maybe I'll regain some memories along the way."  
"We should start with the Forest Temple, it shouldn't be too bad. It was the first place I went into in my quest." Link offered as he glanced around, his eyes wide. "Arrows, lots of them. I have a quiver that can hold 30, one that holds 60 and one hundred. You can have the 30 and 60 ones."   
Ed nodded. "But that's still a lot of money." He frowned.   
"We can stock up on the potions first and spend the remainder on arrows. It would be cheaper."

Ed made sure everything was secured. They had less than ten rupees left, which left a damper on his mood, but they would come across more as they travelled. Ed sighed as he rode on Epona, Link beside him in wolf form. There seemed to be whispers as they passed through Kakariko Town. Whispers of an ashen wolf with a strange girl on his back. Of the wolf's disappearance and possible return. Of how the wolf running beside rider and horse could not possibly be the same wolf.   
They continued to Faron Woods and Ed dismounted at the farthest point they could go. He unsheathed the Master Sword and Link crouched slightly. Ed got on and he took off running. 

Riding Link as a wolf was almost like riding a horse. Except he was gripping on fur, not a mane or reins.   
Link moved surprisingly fast through the area and Ed buried his face in the warm fur, inhaling the canine scent.   
He was reminded of a small black and white dog from his memories. Something-ate.   
Link stopped moving and Ed could feel the tight and strong muscles shift underneath his skin and fur. He patted Link's neck and slid off of him. They stood in front of a large path that was similar to a slide.   
His companion had already shifted back and was starting up the slide.   
Ed hurried after, his boots pounding on the wood and there was a distinct thudding as the two ran to an entrance at the top. Link paused, reaching into his adventure pack and drawing out a lantern that looked older than the ones Ed was used to in this world. A large spiderweb was covering the mouth of the hollow and a quick flash of his arm made the webbing quickly catch on fire and burn into ashes. Link carried on and Ed followed. 

Link used a slingshot to knock down skullwalltulas, instead of wasting arrows. They climbed up the ivy and worked to clear out the huge spiders they both hated with a passion together. Link changed into his wolf form and Ed hopped onto his back as the King jumped across. Ed slid off his back and Link changed back, leading him on, deeper into the dungeon. 

There were traps still in place, even after a hundred years. Even after a hero had already been through.   
At the end of the area for the farthest they could go without depending on Link's wolf form, Ed stared across.   
"Are you sure you can jump it?" Ed asked him. Link nodded and shifted into his wolf form and crouching. He jumped and scrabbled to get a purchase on the other side and pulled himself up. He ran and jumped back, this time a successful landing. He changed back.   
"Done." He smirked and shifted back. Since Ed did not understand Link as a wolf, they had to settle for Link shifting back and forth when he needed it.   
Honestly, Ed didn't mind. Sometimes the silence from the mass of grey fur and muscle was needed to get his own thoughts together.   
Once Ed had climbed on, Link stepped backwards, hitting the door. He sprinted full power and Ed shifted his grip on the long fur at the back of his head.   
The impact was hard on Link, as the wolf gasped, his legs buckling. Ed hopped off quickly and stroked the top of Link's head. He smiled at his currently-canine friend and the wolf growled. He butted Ed and a canine laugh sounded, mixed with Ed's. They tussled on the ground, rolling away from the edge, Link shifting back quickly. They rolled and laughed and wrestled. They broke up their skirmish and righted themselves.   
"Empty bottles?" He asked and Ed dug out an empty one and the wolf warrior walked over and kicked a pot to pieces. A fairy flew out and he quickly caught it. "It'll revive us if we die. But we have one." He raised it. "So try not to die."

Ed rolled his eyes. There was a lock on the door, but a heavily eroded key was set deep into it. He swallowed and looked at Link. "I'm not sure." He walked over. "The thing might still be here." They bent down and opened the door.

The room was cavernous, a small black-blue portal floating in one part, it's power probably too low to carry even Link out. There was a roaring and the ground shook under their feet. 

There was a roar and a violent crash of water, and some freak of nature appeared that looked like a mix between a tree, a horse, a sickening parasite and something with really scrawny arms.   
"Farore." Link spit her name out in a curse. Ed looked at him. "Was not expecting this." He tossed a bomb bag over and Ed tugged a bomb out and threw it into its gaping mouth, his eyes narrowed, his hand on his sword and drawn before the bomb could explode. Link was rushing jumps across debris in the water to the base of the thing. It collapsed and Ed hacked at the creature's head, taking off leaves and other parts before it roared back up. Link hacked away at the base, carving line after line with the sword he possessed.   
They finally finished fighting and they collapsed panting after Link returned.   
"Goddesses, that was painful." He panted. 

They rested for a good while before noticing a faint glow. Link sat up and went to it, and it floated into his chest. Ed curled in on himself as hit pain flashed through his chest. Painful memories of personal loss and limbs being pulled away from him, something being placed onto his body, binding into his nerves. The pain subsided: a kind mother's love; his lover's touch; his pride as a father, even if the child wasn't of his own blood, but Roy's. His breathing became heavy and he sat up, tears streaking his cheeks. Link looked at him. "Memories?"

Ed only nodded. 

Roy's eyes were misty with tears. The days were long and painful, his dreams filled with a beautiful blonde male elf, with eyes as blue as the darkening sky. Long hair reminiscent of Ed's was tangled in his fingers. It was the sun's gold. Not a saffron, but almost.   
His tongue darted out and licked his lips. His mouth had run dry as he thought of the dream passions spent with him. There were names echoed in his ears, in a language he could not comprehend. A soft song whispered in his ear, that language beautiful and fluid and lyrical and so much like Ed...   
He found himself humming it, his voice not doing it justice. One he could make out, a cracked voice, strained to speak in the language Roy was fluent in, like it was being taught or just remembering. It was one word.   
"Link."  
He wasn't sure what the elf meant, but it was uttered before a press of his lips and Roy woke up with a wet stain on his sheets and a hard on that wouldn't just go away.   
Only Ed would do that to him.   
There was more to that elf that he knew.   
Time would tell. 

Ed stayed in a small alcove, thinking of Amestris, and he was hit with alternating pangs of homesickness and fear. He wanted to stay but he wanted to go, and it tore his heart into shreds.   
Link was curled at his side, his eyes staring into the flames of the fire in front of him. They were both in the blank white underclothes, boots strewn off, swords laying sheathed with their weapons and shields.   
"Are you thinking of home?" Ed asked Link.   
"Midna's my home. Yes. I am." He answered. "You?"  
"I miss Amestris. But I partially don't want to leave Hyrule."  
"Marry me then?" Link's voice was joking and Ed looked down at the other Hylian lying on his lap.  
"Already married."   
"So am I." Link sat up. "I'm royalty and I am allowed to marry more than once."  
And before Ed had a chance to respond, one of Link's head touches his cheek, the other goes to his side and the King's lip cover his.


End file.
